El Extraño Libro del Maestro
by geminisnocris
Summary: Que podria tener de interesante la biblioteca del patriarca... para siete niños dorados bastante curiosos, cuando un extraño libro pone a Mascara Mortal en peligro de un enorme castigo


_**Hol****a hola de nuevo asomándome por acá... tratando de actualizar mis historias,pero sin poder evitar que mi imaginación vuele tengo un jeuz del inframundo en la pantalla de mi ordenador que me tira miradas afildas cada vez que lo enciendo... pero simplemente le digo Dulces Sueños Rada... jajajaja**_

_**una vez mas y para no perder la eterna costumbre estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para meterlos en lios y extrañas historias, son todos de Kurumada... **_

_El extraño libro del maestro_

Una tarde lluviosa, de esas que traen relámpagos y rayos, los pequeños y no tan pequeños doraditos se entretenían dibujando en el templo del patriarca, por un lado Milo con todos sus crayones regados, junto a él Camus los tenía puestos por color del más fuerte al más débil, Aioria literalmente pintaba con los pies, Alde. Mu y Shaka habían combinado sus cajitas y sentados en una de las mesas hacían un hermoso collage, Saga y Kanon jugaban naipes, Aioros leia un libro de cuentos y Shura servía de juez en un partido de ajedrez entre Afro y Ángelo.

—Estoy aburrido…—soltó Kanon tirando sus cartas— ¿por qué no podemos salir un rato?

—Está lloviendo… ¿no lo habías notado?—contestó Saga levantándose y estirando su espalda—ademas tenemos que cuidar a los mas chicos

—Aio… estoy cansado—se levantó de repente el pequeño león picando su nariz.

—Estoy aburrido…—le secundó de repente el pequeño escorpión, todos voltearon a ver mientras asentían y pusieron cara de velorio.

La verdad era que pintar era divertido, pero ¿pintar por casi dos horas? No… ya no era tan interesante.

— ¿Por qué no buscamos un cuento?—sugirió el francés para alivió de los mas grandes—vamos a la biblioteca y buscamos un cuento.

Todos brincaron de alegría y aplaudieron al orgulloso galo que inflaba su pecho ya que a su corta edad de seis años era el que mejor sabía leer y se daría gusto con los miles de libros que Shion tenía guardados, con ojos de cachorro los demás observaron a los más grandes quienes levantaron una ceja.

—Vamos no creo que se metan en problemas—dijo Kanon—es una habitación cerrada y solo hay literatura y ciencias y que se yo—replicó a favor de los enanos—_ademas podremos salir un rato me muero de hambre_—dijo a la mente de Saga su hermano, luego sonrió secundado por Aioros

— ¿Si Saga?—preguntaba el pequeño lemuriano.

— ¿Hermano?—se aferraba un diminuto león.

—Bien— soltó el gemelo mayor—pero un solo ruido y todos afuera ¿entendido?—todos asintieron con una enorme sonrisa.

… … … … …

Los ojos de Camus brillaban con el espectáculo que se le presentaba al frente, libros, libros y más libros, como si fueran golosinas cada uno tomó dos o tres como el francesito, se tiraron al piso y comenzaron su lectura.

De rastras Saga y Aioros traían a un estresado italiano, ya que lo enanos estaban ocupados necesitarin alguien que los vigilara mientras ellos escapaban a al cocina a comer algo junto a Afro y Shura, que no eran tan sueltos de la legua como Angelo.

— ¿Por qué io debo cuidar a los bambinos?—dijo mientras chasqueba su lengua.

—Porque aparte de cuidarlos vas a leer un libro Ángelo—dijo Saga con una sonrisa—lo necesitas.

—Ja … ?que no les expliqué que era una broma cuando dije que África era una isla?… no tienen sentido del humor—espetó.

Los mayores negaron y cerraron la puerta dejando al peliazul de brazos cruzados observando los más chicos que ni siquiera le ponían atención, caminó, tomó un Atlas y con pereza comenzó a ojearlo.

—Con que no es una isla—dijo para sí mismo, cerró de golpe el libro, se balanceo en una silla y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás viendo al techo, de repente algo llamó su atención, en el último estante había una fila de libros que se veían como nuevos, se sentó de nuevo sin bajar su cabeza, afinó su vista y sonrió, ¿qué clase de libros tendría el maestro Shion lejos de su alcance?, esbozó una sonrisa cínica en su cara y con su mirada buscó al pequeño lemuriano.

—Mu… hey Mu—gritó el italiano—ven acá.

Obediente como era el pequeño pelilila se acercó eso si con un poco de desconfianza, Ángelo gustaba de hacerle bromas pesadas de vez en cuando a el y a Shaka.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Vez aquellos libros?—dijo mientras lo hacia volver a ver casi torciéndole su delicado cuello—tu vives aquí ¿de que son?

—No lo se Angelo… el maestro nunca me deja verlos—espeto el menor soltándose de futuro caballero de cáncer.

—Baja uno—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No puedo…

—Vamos Mu no seas agufiestas… si no lo haces voy a llevarte al cementerio de noche y

—Sabes que me puedo teletransportar…

—Vamos enano… lo leeremos tu y yo…

Mu dudó un momento, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero también desobedecer a Shion era algo más importante y grave, al final ganó la inocencia y el deseo de saber que había en aquellos curiosos libros, suspiró derrotado y se concentró mientras bajaba el más grande de todos.

Los otros al ver la técnica de levitación del lemuriano corrieron a ver bajar el libro, una vez en el piso todos se asomaron, Ángelo abrió sus ojos como plato y trató de levantarlo.

—Creo que mejor lo devuelves—dijo algo tenso el italiano.

—No… yo quiero ver—dijo Mu con sus bracitos en la cintura.

—¿Kama trucha?—leyó Milo

—Dame eso—dijo ya sudando el pequeño de la cuarta casa—este no es un libro para niños…es un…

— ¿Es un libro de primeros auxilios?—dijo Aioria arrebatándoselo de las manos y viendo una imagen de una mujer sobre un hombre.

—No—contestó el italiano volviéndolo a tomar—este libro es… es sobre las mujeres—dijo enojado.

—Yo quiero ver…—gritó Milo—que son ¿una tribu llamada Kamatruchas? ¿son guapas?.

—Mentiroso es un libro de canibalismo—dijo indignado el pequeño Shaka tomando el libro y abriendo una de las páginas—mira esa mujer se le está comiendo la pipi—exclamó horrorizado.

Todos observaban asqueados el dibujo mientras Ángelo se pasaba las manos por la cara.

—No y son de la india Shaka mira se visten como tú y se llama Vatsina… Vatasina… Va…—trataba de leer el pequeño escorpio.

—Vatsiaiana… Milo, denme ese lib…—los ojos de Camus se abrieron enormemente y volteo hacia Ángelo—ese libro no es para niños Ángelo… Mu dejalo donde estaba—ordenó el francés—el maestro Shion nos va a…

—Niños…—resonó la voz del patriarca a sus espaldas— ¿Qué leen con tanto interés? Espero que sean los textos en griego que les he estado mostrando sobre la llegada de Athena—sonrió—me alegra encontrarte aquí Angelo—dijo acercando mas.

Todos giraron con sus manitas tras sus cuerpos pasándose el enorme atlas que les dio Ángelo, mientras con agilidad el futuro cuarto guardián empujaba con su pie el famoso libro.

—Buscábamos la isla de África—sonrió el pequeño escorpio mientras entregaba el enorme libro de mapas.

… ... ... ... ...

Llego la hora de la cena, y el pequeño Mu y Shaka— que esa noche dormiría ahí al no estar su maestro— no probaron bocado, preocupado por su pupilos Shion los llevó a la habitación y los recostó aplicando un poco de cosmos en su pancita, esperando que eso aliviara la supuesta indigestión, suspiró un poco intrigado sobre ¿Qué habrían podido comer Mu y el futuro santo de la virgen?.

— ¿Quieren que les lea un cuento?—pregunto el pontífice al pequeño Aries.

—Si...—contestaron mientras abrían enormemente un par de esmeraldas y unos hermosos zafiros.

—Bien… es sobre una tribu de mujeres…

—No…—chillo el rubio—no más caníbales—dijo arrugando su pequeña nariz.

— ¿Caníbales?—cuestionó el maestro.

….

Diez minutos después, una voz resonó desde el templo de Athena...

**"****_ÁNGELOOOOO"_**

fin...

_**Adelante. peluches con navajas, tomates remaduros y lechugas podridas ... haaaa y tal vez un review jajaja **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER... **_


End file.
